


Reset

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: No ship just MC and Saeran talking about deep stuff, Trigger warning for themes from secret endings, if you could handle those you can handle this, kinda i guess, nice ending tho, tried some bittersweet vibe positivity, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: For you, my love. You shine brighter than you know.A slightly different take on the reset theory. Setting is most likely post secret endings, post Seven's route.Saeran's point of view.As is custom in the secret endings, some content may be triggering, so please proceed with caution.





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loraliah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/gifts).



Reset.

Reset is the end, right?

It's when everything gets deleted, and all you've ever worked for and accomplished will be gone forever, washed off the face of the earth as if they'd never existed at all.

Reset is destruction, it's the moment when everything is over.

Reset is breaking bonds.

Perhaps reset is freedom.

But what about them?

In all of your time, people have learned to love you, you've become part of their lives just as they've become part of yours.

Maybe they'll find someone new, but it won't be the same. After all, they don't want just any random friend.

They want you.

Who will fill the emptiness in their hearts when you're gone?

Who'll fill the hole you leave behind?

You can replace a lost puzzle piece with another, but it will never quite be the same.

And who'll write your stories when you're gone, who'll paint your pictures?

Your mind is unique, and everything in there would be deleted forever, and you'd never get a chance to share.

So do you really have to leave?

...Is that it, is that a reset?

Does it really have to mean that everything is gone?

\------------------------

He ponders upon it every night, every waking minute and sometimes even in his dreams.

He doesn't want to hurt people, he truly never did. But life has gone the way it did, and things happened, and now he's living with the guilt.

Perhaps, even if it hurt them at first, it would be better if he were gone.

After all, why stay?

He was born to suffer.

There hasn't been a day in his life that's gone by on which he hasn't been in pain, on which he hasn't been hurt and abused by the people he's loved.

Do they even deserve for him to care enough to not want to cause them the same?

If he could just reset his life...

If only he could do it like her.

MC, she has the power to start over whenever she wishes, to delete everyone's lives and memories and take a different path.

Everyone's memories but her own, his brother's and his own.

He knows.

He knows how many lives she's lived, and how many stories she's ended.

With just the press of a button, every little thing will be gone.

How that sounds to him, so bittersweet.

The end.

How does she bare it though? She isn't like him.

She's happy.

She's happy in every story she chooses, yet every time she resets it.

Why would she end it if she's happy?

He can't stop himself from asking her, one night when Saeyoung is away.

Asking her why she does it.

Why she makes someone happy over and over again, only to make them forget.

To leave.

To his surprise, she smiles.

And she tells him he's got it all wrong.

Because, you see, if she lived one life she'd make one person happy.

But this way, she can save them all.

Not permanently.

Not all at once.

But she can save them all, and she can try again, and learn about everyone and their lives from all points of views.

And maybe, one day, when she's lived enough times, she can save them all at once for real.

Maybe one day she'll find a way.

And until then, she'll just try and try again, and she'll never give up, because that's what reset truly means.

\------------------------

Reset is, indeed, cutting ties, that much is true.

Sometimes, ties need to be cut, sometimes people need to move on.

But she does it for them, not herself.

They forget her, but she remembers it all, and she stays.

Her memory won't get erased, she doesn't disappear from the world, but she starts a different life.

She starts over.

Tries again.

Resetting is purifying in a way, because while she won't forget the past, she puts it behind her and does something new.

A different approach.

And she'll try over and over again, until one day, she'll figure out how to do it right.

Even after hearing that, still Saeran is envious of her gift.

But she tells him, he has it too. Because everyone does.

If he wants to start over, he can.

If he wants to live a different life, all he has to do is not give up.

Saeran, too, can choose to reset.

Reset.

Reset is not the end. It was never meant to be.

Because it's not meant to be over yet.

Reset is a new beginning.

It's a second chance.

It's up entirely to him whether he wants to give up, or take it.

Keep trying until the future is bright.

It will be if he wants it to.

That's a promise.

──────────⊹⊱♡⊰⊹────────────

I love you, forever.


End file.
